


Keeping

by wake_thefuckup



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wake_thefuckup/pseuds/wake_thefuckup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven and River in the T.A.R.D.I.S. celebrating a wedding anniversary.</p><p>"So how long has it been for you?" I ask.</p><p>"What?" He asks, blushing. His hands are still on the buttons of the console.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping

River's P.O.V.

 

We sprint into the TARDIS at the last second, barely making it out of the exploding garden. He insisted that we visit this "absolutely brilliant" planet when I informed him it was our wedding anniversary. His hair is especially ridiculous now. The wild strands sticking up, his bow-tie skewed. I try and fail to swallow my giggle.

"So how long has it been for you?" I ask.

"What?" He asks, blushing. His hands are still on the buttons of the console.

"Since we were married, stupid."

"Oh yes, of course. Uh, I'd say.. no, yes. Yes, definitely. About ten years, four months, and eighteen hours."

Our mixed laughter is clear and honest and hopeful. Of course he would know the exact amount of time it had been since that fateful day.

"Well, besides the whole spontaneous-combusting roses bit, I really had a lovely time."

"Yes? Brilliant. I'm very glad, love. Sorry again." He flicks a few more switches and moves his way around the console towards me. His hair status is laughable, and his brown jacket has some burns on it. His green eyes are lit up, excited, and his lips look red. Probably from shouting so much. His chin is a tad too big, he needs to gain ten pounds, and has no visible eyebrows. He's beautiful.

He smiles kindly. The Doctor is always kind to his friends, even when the world is crumbling.

"You know, we could always go to Jamaica- except Jamaica in the 165th century. Biggest natural avocado trees in the universe. And of course I love the natives. Did you know that they actually breed with the-"

I kiss him firmly on the lips. His nervous ramblings are only entertaining for so long. I'm lightly tugging on his suspenders, the stretchy fabric on my finger pads. He melts into the kiss instantly and wraps his arms around my waist. He's very sweet when he wants to be. Never really taking control unless he feels the need to. I could even tell by the kiss that this was sill early on for him. He's not sure what I like.

So I lead the kiss to becomes more passionate, I ease my tongue across the seam of his lips. He shivers and meets me tentatively. One hand moves up my curves until he reaches my neck and holds it gently, his thumb on my cheek. Then he pulls us apart to breathe.

He looks into my eyes hungrily, his hand on my neck. I love his eyes too, so old and beautiful. It's good to seem him so content. Almost better to know that I helped with it.

I smile devilishly and take his hand. I lead him away from the console and down one of the many ill-lit corridors; towards the direction of my long-time bedroom.

I turn around and twist open the door. He raises an eyebrow suggestively, I grab his hand and quickly kiss him again as I whisper, "Happy Anniversary, sweetie."


End file.
